A One Direction Story
by ms.lovestoread
Summary: One Direction holds a contest to let one lucky fan win and get to go on tour with them, when Mackenzie wins she is beyond excited but will she and someone else fall in love? This is what i think it would be like to live with five funny, hyper,and famous teenage boys.
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you want to see or change. My characters name is Mackenzie but it won't say till the next chapter. The summary is that One Direction holds a contest to see who will get to go on tour with them and my character wins and it's about what I think it would be like to live with five very hyper, funny, and famous boys. Enjoy! **

**** disclaimer** I do not own One Direction or any of the boys. **

I was waiting for the last bell to ring and as usual it seemed to take an eternity. I look over at my best-friend and can't help but smirk, she is asleep drooling on the table. Her brown hair sticking up in several directions and her freckled face smashed against the desk. That would leave a red mark I might not tell her about. We looked similar in some ways and acted even more alike. I was tall for my age and it sucked cause most of the guys in my small town where shorter than me and it could get awkward at times. I had long brown hair that came a little past my chest and brown/green eyes. I guess you could call me skinny or fit, I played on the varsity basketball team but I was more curvy then skinny even though my mom told me how skinny I was every day. I was ok with my image most of the time, I didn't think I was beautiful but I knew I could look a lot worse. I threw a piece of paper at Callie who jerked up and immediately looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Her gold eyes landed on me and frowned, "what?"

She was always so pleasant when she woke up. "Nothing just thought you would want to wipe the drool off you face before the bell rang." I said with a smirk.

"Oh," her face turned bright red like it always does when she's embarrassed. "So are we still spending the night at your house this weekend?"

"Yeah, we have to get ready for next week!" There was only two weeks of school left and you could feel the anticipation in the air. "So just come over around five and we can have pizza or something, my parents have to go out of town with my bothers for a baseball tournament so we have the house to ourselves." We are both good kids so my parents don't worry about the normal stuff with leaving teenagers alone at the house.

"Cool I can check and see if my mom will take me to get chips and pop first" leave it to Callie to worry about food. She constantly ate but was still skinny. She didn't look anorexic but like she was constantly fit and athletic. It always bugged me cause to keep my shape I had to exercise or I would start to get chubby.

"Fine but don't get too much stuff like last time." I could at least try to control her on the food limit but I doubt it would work.

"Ha yeah right." That's what I thought. The bell rang causing me to jump I forgot about it honestly, I have a short attention span.

"Oh yeah and Callie."

"what?"

"you might want to fix your hair." I said walking out of the class room with her looking confused and embarrassed at the same time fixing her hair.

A couple hours later the doorbell rang and I went to get it. I was hoping it was Callie since I was in my pjs and my hair was wet from taking a shower earlier. I open it and thankfully it's her.

"hey sexy" She said sarcastically.

"shut up and get in" I told her closing the door

"So what are we doing tonight?" she threw her stuff on the couch and went to raid my fridge. This was her second house and she was completely comfortable and doesn't even ask for anything anymore.

"whatever we want not really sure. Sorry I didn't plan our every hour." I was always this sarcastic with people I'm close to. After hours of watching TV, stalking people on Facebook and laughing until our sides hurt we were starting to get a little tired. We had Mtv on in the background and were on the computer watching YouTube. We liked to watch people fail at stuff and laugh our asses off at them. I noticed my phone flashing with an email, I checked it and someone I was subscribed to uploaded a new video. It was a little weird considering it was two in the morning so I went to see who it was. Callie groaned when she saw. It was One Direction; I let out a little scream of excitement while Callie rolled her eyes at me. This was one thing we didn't agree on I absolutely loved them while she thought they were a little annoying. I think it was just the fact that they were really popular and she doesn't like things as much when every girl in the world is obsessing over it too. While most girls just liked them for their looks I loved their music. It just calmed me down and let me relax, then I loved their personalities. They were all so funny and crazy, they never failed to make me laugh. I had to admit they were all very attractive but that was just a bonus in my opinion.

"Pleeease let me watch it!" I begged her.

"Fine but only cause I'm actually getting bored of watching these fail videos"

"Wow that's a first" I said as I clicked on the new video

"Shut up asshole" I just smiled as the video loaded. It came on and there were the boys just smiling at the camera until Harry pushed Louis off the couch they were sitting on and said "Hi were One Direction"

I laughed and even Callie smiled a little. The rest of the boys laughed while it cut to a different shot. Niall started talking "hey everyone we would like to make an announcement!" they rest of the boys cheered and Liam said

"We are having a contest where one lucky winner will be picked."

Zayne started talking next "we want to meet our fan base a little more so what we are going to do is pick someone to go on our summer tour of England and Australia with us!" I could not believe my ears. Did I really just hear that, Callie opened her mouth to say something but I shushed her before she had the chance, I had to hear this.

"All you have to do is make a recording of yourself telling us why you want to come and a few things about you." Louis said then he somehow managed to hit Harry in the head and jump on his lap.

"Are they together?" Callie looked confused. I laughed and just said I would explain later.

Harry was last and said "Just tell us these things and there are also a few questions we will put down below for you to answer. Please don't let the video be more than 15 minutes. We won't accept any more videos after next week and then we will announce the winner in two weeks. So good luck and we look forward to learning more about all of you" with that the video ended. I looked at Callie who rolled her eyes and yawned, "I know you want to so go ahead and do it, but I'm going to bed." She then looked at me and said "oh you might want to clean up a bit first, and just be yourself." She smiled then went to lie on the couch and almost immediately went to sleep. I couldn't believe it, I had a chance to meet One Direction and go on tour with them! I had to admit it was a small chance but a chance none the less. I took a deep breath and went to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer** I do not own One Direction or any of the boys.**

I spent the next 45 minutes getting ready. I know it seemed like a lot just to film yourself but I was sending it to One Direction! If they were going to see it I had to look good. I just did my normal routine and straightened my naturally curly hair, put some mascara and a little eye liner on and some base. That's all I ever wear I think if you wear too much you are just trying to hide yourself and be someone you're not. I got my computer out and looked at the questions the boys had put under the video for me to answer; they were pretty basic like what do you like to do for fun, and what your favorite kind music is. But then there were some weird questions like if you could only take five things with you during a zombie apocalypse what would it be? What the hell, I thought oh well if I didn't watch all of their videos on YouTube I would have thought they were mentally insane. There were only ten questions then the one they told me to answer in the video so it should be easy, Callie had told me just to be myself well here goes nothing. I push the record button on my computer and just think about talking to Callie, it makes it easier.

"Hi guys my name is Mackenzie Evens." I say it with enthusiasm but try not to make it sound fake. I am told I am a cheerful person so I try to let that side of me shine through. "First I just want to say sorry if I act a little weird in this. Its two thirty here in Oklahoma and I'm not going to edit it because that would just defy the whole purpose of getting to know the real me right? So just a little about me, I am about to complete my junior year of high school in two weeks and I can't wait. Half the people here I can't stand, I live in a tiny town in Oklahoma where nothing happens and I am about to turn seventeen, late birthday, and nothing big has happened in my life. Trust me I really want to meet you guys and go to your concerts but another big reason I would want to win this is I haven't been able to travel much and see a lot of the world much less America. My dad is cheap so the farthest we have gone is to six flags, or sea world in Texas. I want to see the world and travel get out of this small town and see places. It is my dream to get to see parts of the world but that doesn't really connect with my dad. I love him to death but he won't budge on money, it can be quit frustrating at times. But besides that I would love to meet all of you, and not just because you are all hot but because I am a big fan of your music and would love to hear you perform live and get to know the real you. I hear you guys are really sweet and down to earth and I love that about you plus in your video diaries you are all hilarious and I want to see if that is how you guys act all of the time. Ok now for the questions." I don't think I just completely embarrassed myself but it was 3 in the morning my judgment may be off." First do you any siblings, if so how do you get along? Well I have two younger brothers one just turned fifteen and he is a pain in my ass and the other is twelve. We all get along ok most of the time unless we are a little stressed then we can fight but it's mostly me and the fifteen year old David. Beside that we are pretty close and I hardly ever fight with my youngest brother Max, he's pretty chill about everything though." I answered that as honestly as I possibly could though I would have to watch how much I talk because I am already at three minutes and I only answered the first question." Second question what is my favorite movie, well I never keep a favorite, my taste always change and new movies always come out but right now it would have to be the Avengers. I love action and suspense but I also like pretty much any genre there is." The next few questions were like that just about what I like and dislike, I answered honestly and blushed a few times even if they were only embarrassing to me. When I got to the seventh question that's when I could tell the boys got tired of thinking and started to make up random ones that gave them a laugh. "ha I can tell you guys got tired of thinking for a change" I said but I was laughing while saying it the entire time so I figured they would understand I was joking." Well the question is would I get dirty with any of you. Yes I would get dirty with all of you." I try to say it as seriously as I can and look straight at the camera but after about ten seconds I have to laugh "actually sorry guys, Christian saving myself for marriage. Ha I know you are so disappointed now." I'm just being weird now, oh well maybe they will be just as tired as I am when they are watching this so they will find it funny, a girl can only hope. I got to the last question and it wasn't joking which surprised me "well to be honest this last question surprises me but oh well," I was thinking hard about it. They asked me to say what I liked about each of them and if I had to which band member would I kick off. "Well let's start with Louis you are the funniest person I have ever heard. You always make me laugh when I watch you, but on the other hand you care about your friends so much and you seem like if you need to be you could be there for someone when they need you. Liam you are the daddy directionar, you hold everyone together and make sure they don't get too far out of hand, but you also just want to have a good time and enjoy life and be as sweet as possible. Niall I love how you eat all the food you want and not care, ha it reminds me of my best friend. You are so sweet and caring and you seem like a little kid who doesn't give a care in the world your just enjoying the ride. Zayn you can seem so serious at first but once I started watching you, you can be just as silly as the other boys you seem like you care so much about this band and making it work, you are determined and ready. And finally Harry, you are a fun loving person who just wants to enjoy life. You are a major flirt but I think you really care for people when you get to know them. You are protective of the people you love and will do anything to care for them. You also care so much about these boys and the band. You seem to be a different person when you are working; you get serious and look like you're concentrating so hard. It's really funny but encouraging at the same time its shows you really want to work at this and be the best you can be. And as of the last question to kick someone off I couldn't, to me you guys then wouldn't be One Direction. The band can only work with all of you and I don't think I could listen to you anymore if you kicked someone off, it just wouldn't be the same. I heard about how some girls didn't like Niall as much and I was furious, how could they not like you it would be like kicking a puppy it's just wrong. I think you all are perfect the way you are and I want you all to know that and never think otherwise bitches will be bitches, they are just jealous so never listen to them. I love you all!" I felt a little weird going a my little rant with people I had never met but it honestly did bug me when people said one of them was better than the others, they were all the same." Anyway I just want to say thank you for watching and I think it's so cool you guys are doing this. I hope you pick someone who is honest and really adores you guys. I wish you the best of careers and have a great tour!" with that I waved good-bye and clicked end. It ended up being fifteen minutes and fourteen seconds so not so bad. I watched it over and only cringed a few times, I decided to just send it and hope they like it. As I was shutting down my computer I realized how tired I was, it was three fifteen in the morning and I realized Callie will be waking me up soon she never sleeps in even though I love to. I lay down in my bed even though I felt rude going to sleep in my bed when Callie was asleep on the couch, but at the time I was too tired to even move. I drifted off into a dream about getting to meet One Direction.

I woke up to pressure on my stomach and something hitting my face. I open my eyes to find Callie sitting on me while hitting me with my own pillow, I just roll over so she falls on the floor and laugh at the surprised look on her face.

"Thanks so much for waking me up at uggg" I looked at the time, "really eight thirty in the morning!"

"Hey you're lucky I let you sleep in this long, I woke up at six." She just threw the covers off and walked out. I followed her and found she had made toast.

"So how did the video go last night?" she looked somewhat curious so I decided she wasn't making fun of me which was good.

"I don't know go get my computer and you can watch it. Besides I need to make sure I didn't make that much of a fool out of myself." She ran upstairs and came back a minute later with it already on and running. As we watched she laughed at a few parts which made me feel better because if Callie doesn't like something she won't spare your feelings she just tells you out right if it's bad or not

After it was over I asked how it was "surprisingly I thought it was good and funny. I actually thing you have a chance to win."

"Thanks a lot, but look at the website. It already has five thousand videos uploaded and it went up last night!"

"yeah but I bet more than half of those are just stupid fan girls screaming their heads off saying OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND YOU ARE SOOO HOT! I doubt they want to spend four months with that."

"True oh well I will just forget about it until the results come so no big."

"That's right! Now eat some toast then go take a shower we are going shopping today!"

"Do we have to?" neither of us were big shoppers and I was surprised she even suggested it let alone was forcing me to go.

"Well we won't be buying anything we are just going to try on ridiculous dresses!" oh I understand now, we like to try on dresses we would never be caught dead in just for fun. I crammed some toast in my mouth and ran upstairs. I would try and not stress about the video as best as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer** I do not own One Direction or any of the boys.**

**Harry's pov**

My eyes were burning, I had been staring at the same computer screen for the last eight hours. It had been a week since we announced about the competition and we had over five hundred thousand videos sent in. I don't think we anticipated that big of a response. At first me and the boys were just going to watch all of them but it became too much and to be honest a little bit annoying when we would have five videos in a row with someone just screaming in the camera or going on about us. The whole point was so we could learn about them, we already knew everything there was to know about us. So we set up a system were our staff would go through the videos first and if the girls were just screaming or talking about us they would delete them and if they were videos that might be winners they would send them through for us to watch. Even with those eliminating, about half the videos, it still left a lot for us to watch and so far we hadn't found anyone that sticks out. They are all lovely and sweet but they all say the same thing, you guys are so hot, I am your biggest fan, and when they described us they only did physical features no one really described our personalities like we wanted. Don't get me wrong I love our fans but none of them seem to be the person we were looking for and I could tell some of the boys were getting irritated. I was about to give up for today when our manager Paul came in and said "you might want to watch this one, it might be someone you guys consider" with that he just turned on the video and left the room.

"I hope this girl is at least a little different, if not I'm about to shoot my eye balls out" Louis said, he could be so overdramatic sometimes. Liam was looking a little doubtful but he tried to convince us by saying

"well if Paul says it's a good one then we should at least give her a chance that's why we did the competition in the first place right?" I tried to agree with him but as I was about to start talking the most beautiful girl came on our screen. It was a different beautiful, I wouldn't describe her as hot because that would be insulting she had an elegance and innocent look about her. I could tell the other boys thought so as well by the looks they were giving the computer.

"well I hope she isn't like the rest of them because that would be a complete shame" It's like Zayn read my mind, he said exactly what I was thinking. She had the most gorgeous eyes, bright green surrounded by a deep brown with flecks of gold. Her lips were the perfect color but it looked natural and they were a nice size to. Her hair was a soft brown that fell past her chest and she had it straight, what I liked most was she didn't have a lot of make-up on. She was just naturally beautiful and when she spoke it just made it all better.

"Hi guys my name is Mackenzie Evens." She just looked like she was so happy and cheerful I would love to see if she was like that all the time, if so she would get along well with us. She took a deep breath like she was preparing herself which I thought was hilarious, the other boys smiled as well and I could tell they were impressed like me. ""First I just want to say sorry if I act a little weird in this. Its two thirty here in Oklahoma and I'm not going to edit it because that would just defy the whole purpose of getting to know the real me right? So just a little about me" I sat there stunned and paused it a minute to talk to the guys.

"well that is different" that was the only thing I could say, I was a little stunned on every other video you could tell they cut out parts and edited it to make sure they only got the best footage of themself.

"I love the fact that she's so honest and we haven't even watched twenty seconds yet" Niall was excited and there was a glint in his eye. I think we were all thinking, this girl could be the winner I clicked play to see if she was this perfect the entire video. As I watched it I was surprised at how honest she was, that's what we wanted but none of the other girls had been like this. She told us all about herself and answered all the questions and it was entertaining to watch her. When she would think really hard about something her eye brows would pull together and she would look down and think for a second it was really cute. Then sometimes she would blush for some reason and I would find myself wanted to ask her why and learn more about her. In the middle of the video she said something that surprised us all. She was on the fifth question and it was about how long she had been a fan. She admitted that she had only listened to us for about a year but since then had watched ever video there was about us on YouTube. She then blushed madly as if realizing she just said that and the boys all laughed, but what she said next really surprised us.

"I know there are girls out there who are a lot bigger fans then me. They have watched you from the beginning and who would wait hours to see you but to be honest I don't know if I would do that. Don't get me wrong I love you guys and your music but I'm not patient and I hate lines with lots of people and most of the people that wait for hours are crazy anyway. My point though is that even though I love you guys there are a lot bigger fans then me even if I do want to win." She kind of smiled then went on the next question but I paused it again. No one had ever said that there were bigger fans then them it was always, I'm your biggest fan, pick me I love you the most, or I'm the hottest I would look best with you. Louis just smiled real big and said

"You know what, I really like this girl."

"Well she is different and honest I like it. Not many people would admit that there are bigger fans then them." Liam was always the sensible one.

"It's a nice change and I agree with her, I would never wait in a line for hours to see anyone either" Zayn joked. None of us were patient so that would be hard for us to do. I just laughed and pressed play to finish the video. As she got to question seven we were smirking, this was the point when we got tired of thinking of questions and just started picking the most retarded ones we could think of. All of the other girls either thought they were serious or didn't answer them at all which was annoying cause in a way it showed they don't have good humor and don't know how to take a joke. She surprised me when she laughed and said "I can tell you guys got tired of thinking for a change" I would have been offended but she was laughing so I took it as a joke and laughed. So she was a smart ass too, she would fit in well with us. The boys were cracking up as she answered the last few questions especially Louis since he came up with most of them.

"I really like her" he said while rolling around trying to catch his breath

"Shut up I want to hear this answer." I looked at Zayn and wondered what was so interesting about this question then I remembered what the question was. I threw a pillow at Louis so he would shut up, and watched her intently. She suddenly got serious and read the question "Well the question is would I get dirty with any of you. Yes I would get dirty with all of you." She said it with the straightest face and it was kind of hot, though I was surprised, by the rest of the video I had assumed she wasn't like that. We all just stared at the screen stunned, then her lip twitched and then she broke into a fit of laughter and so did we. "Actually sorry guys, Christian saving myself for marriage. Ha I know you are so disappointed now." And while I was laughing I kind of was, the hot ones were always off limits.

"Look Niall she's like you!" Louis said laughing. Liam was chuckling but said

"It might not be too bad to have someone who's like that. "Might be a good influence on some of us." He looked at me while he said that causing me to go pink. It wasn't like I hooked up with any hot girl I saw, it's just in every relationship I had it seemed to be more physical then emotional which I didn't like so I ended up breaking it off. It's not like that's what I want that's just how most girls tend to see me and it hurt sometimes though I would never admit that. I sometimes wonder if Liam can see through me, after all he is really smart.

"Screw you." I say under my breath and turn back to watching Mackenzie. The rest of the questions she answers with sarcasm or just being funny which causes us all to laugh. When she got to the last question she paused and the crease in her brow formed again "well to be honest this last question surprises me but oh well" she then paused a minute I guess to think how she would answer. To us this was the most important question, that's why we saved it for last and so far no girl had answered it how we were hoping. But as she went on to explain us it was different, she explained our personalities and what she liked about us and how we acted when she got to me she explained me so well and she had never even meet me. I could tell she was good at reading people cause the only people the ever describe us like that are people who have meet us. She seemed to give the longest explanation about me but maybe that was just me hoping she would. When we asked the question about who they would kick off if they had to we had been hoping people would say none of you but so far everyone had picked someone and we had all been picked a number of times and it did hurt to know that person would be ok if you didn't matter anymore. When Mackenzie answered though it was the answer we had been waiting for. She said no one cause then we wouldn't be One Direction if we did, and I couldn't agree more. Then she went on a little rant about how she hated it when fans didn't like one of us as much and it wasn't fair because we were all the same. Niall got a little misty eyed when she called us all perfect, since he had problems with his confidence. I suddenly really like this girl, she didn't even know us yet she was sticking up for us and she just made Niall's day. After she was done she seemed to realize she went on a rant and blushed slightly and looked down. "Anyway I just want to say thank you for watching and I think it's so cool you guys are doing this. I hope you pick someone who is honest and really adores you guys. I wish you the best of careers and have a great tour!" I just stared at the now black screen in awe, there was no way I was picking anyone besides her.

"Umm earth to Harry!" Louis called hitting me in the face with a pillow. The only thing I could get out was

"She's perfect, I pick her." I know we weren't even half way done with the videos but it didn't matter I just wanted to meet her.

"I agree, she seems really sweet and down to earth. Also she's funny, sarcastic, and athletic. It's like a girl made just for us" Niall was excited and his eyes were still a little watery so I guess she really did make his day.

"But guys we still have a lot more to see and it wouldn't be fair to all the other contestants to not even give them a chance. But I do admit right now I don't think I would pick anyone else." Damn Liam and his good nature. Finally I agree but say,

"we are only watching the other videos for a little each as soon as they are like all the other videos we have seen we are turning it off and going to another one. I'm not wasting five days of watching videos when I already know who I want." That seemed fair enough to me. Thankfully they all agreed with me and we went through the videos pretty fast after that and it only took two more days of watching videos rather than the five we had planned. When we went to tell Paul he didn't seem surprised that we were done early and said "you picked that girl I told you to watch didn't you." We all just nodded and smiled, "well I guess you could call her now and tell her the news and all the information. If you need any help on the info let me know I will just be in my office." He gave us her number and we were all bouncing off the walls with excitement. We just called and didn't even think of the time differences, it was seven here so we didn't think anything of it. As I called we all went into a room and put it on speaker, it rang four times before a tired voice came on "hello?" crap I just realized it would be one there and it's a school night. Oh well we already woke her up might as well tell her, I can see the other boys have realized this to but came to the same conclusion I did.

"Hi are you Mackenzie Evens" she paused a bit before answering, she sounded a bit hesitant

"Yes can I ask who this is?" now that I think about it, I'm impressed she didn't spaz out. Some random British dude was calling her by name at one in the morning, it must have been kind of creepy.

Louis took to answering next "hello love this is Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan."

There was a little pause then "no way, are you freaking kidding me?" we all started laughing "does this mean that I won?"

Liam spoke next "yeah, you won and you get to come on our England and Australian tour with us."

"Really are you sure? Is this some kind of prank?"

We all laughed again and Niall reassured her "no this is real promise. We loved your video it was funny and real. The end really made us feel special to. I wanted to thank you for that."

"Oh it's no big deal just being honest" you could hear she was getting embarrassed and I thought it was adorable.

Zayn spoke next and said "well thank you and we just wanted to tell you personally before the letter came with all the information, list, and ticket."

There was a pause before she said "this is great and everything but I never thought I would win so I never told my parents, my dad would never pay for something like this. The airplane tickets, hotels, concerts everything, I'm really sorry." She sounded so heartbroken that it made me feel sad and want to comfort her.

"Don't worry sweetheart that's part of winning the contest we pay for all of it. Your dad won't have to pay a dime. Unless it's clothes and souvenirs then you're on your own." I was trying to make her laugh and it worked.

"I guess that will make it easier to persuade him then. Ok well as soon as they wake up I will tell them. I will text you guys when I find out. Whose phone is this?"

Louis smirked and said "Harry's, just text it when you find out. Now go back to bed love. Talk to you later." We all said our good byes and told her to go to bed but she sounded so excited that I doubt she would go to bed anytime soon. After she hung up we turned to look at each other, all at once we started screaming and cheering.

"Finally we found someone who likes us for us!" Zayn said it but we were all thinking it.

"I know and she seems so caring and genuine" I rolled my eyes at Liam, they were nice qualities but of course it would be him to point those out.

"She's very pretty right Harry." Louis was smirking at me and I don't know why.

"Yeah she is, why?" I had a bad feeling about what he would say next

"I don't know just the fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off her and you were drooling on yourself a few times" crap I didn't realize that

"It's just well she was pretty and sweet and oh I don't know, shut the hell up Louis!" I could feel myself getting red

"Well I think someone has a crush don't we Hazza!" Niall joined in, they were really going to enjoy this.

"How can I, I don't know her well enough!" it was true but at the same time it was really easy to like her and I could see myself going for her. Well time will tell. "Anyway come on I'm hungry lets go eat." The only thing to make them forget for a minute was food. But I couldn't stop thinking about her, I couldn't wait till next week when she came.

**Mackenzie's pov**

I couldn't believe that just happened, I felt like screaming. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, yeah defiantly awake. I knew there was no possible way to go back to sleep, I was to wound up and hyper. I wasn't quite sure I believed in it, I still think someone was playing a prank on me but I knew those voices so well. It's kind of pathetic but I had stalked them on YouTube for a while, I had searched everything from interviews to just them doing video diaries. After a while I had found everything and just listened to their music until a new video came out, it was probably a healthier life style not obsessing over them but at this moment I couldn't help go look them up for the latest news. I mean I was going to be living with them for four months might as well. As I was stalking them I came across the date when the boys were supposed to decide the winner, it was in three days. I was confused so I decided to try my luck and text Harry. I didn't know if it was weird and maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to them. It still didn't seem real and I was having a hard time believing it really happened since I wasn't talking to them anymore. I got my phone and started typing what I hope didn't sound to lame.

Mackenzie

_Hey this is Mack. I am so glad you guys picked me but weren't you supposed to choose in three days? _

I didn't expect him to reply soon, if at all so I was surprised when I got a text almost instantly later.

Harry

_Hey! Yeah we were but as soon as we saw your video we knew you were the one. But we wanted to be fair so we watched the other videos just not all of them. If they looked like everything else we had seen we skipped it. :)_

Well that was sweet but I didn't understand what was so special about my video or me. But that would be a better conversation when we were face to face so I would save that question for later.

Mackenzie

_Well great now you guys woke me up and I can't go back to sleep thnx a lot ;)_

It was true but I just wanted an excuse to mess around with him. They had a lot to learn about me, I grew up with a sarcastic dad so that's where I got it and I was always seeing if I could freak people out.

Harry 

_We really are sorry about that. We didn't even think of the time differences, we were just so excited to call you!_

Well it did make me feel special but I knew I had school tomorrow…. Crap I had school tomorrow and I needed to talk to my parents, but after school I had basketball so I would have to talk to them before. Maybe if I told them it was serious I could convince them to let me out of my first two hours to talk to them about it. Well I needed to go to bed anyway, or at least try.

Mackenzie

_I was just joking! :) Well I should try and go to bed. Call you tomorrow when I get the news. Bye!_

Before I could even roll over my phone buzzed again. Damn he was a fast texter. I read it and immediately felt myself blush and get butterflies in my stomach. I went to bed looking at the text he sent that had made my whole life.

Harry

_Ok can't wait for you to call, hope its good news! Good night beautiful :)_

**So the underline in the person who sent the text and the italics are the messages. Hope you liked this chapter please review and thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****disclaimer** I do not own One Direction or any of the boys**

**Mackenzie's pov**

I was startled when a buzzing sound started, I was trying to find out what was going on when I realized it was just my alarm. I am always slow to start in the morning and it can get embarrassing. Everything that happened the night before came crashing down and I jumped out of bed yelling "MOM!"

"What?" she yelled back sounding annoyed, she didn't like it when I yelled in the house. I got up and ran down stairs. Her and my dad where sitting at the table eating breakfast, my brothers weren't up yet cause it only took them ten minutes to get ready. "Hey guys, I really need to talk to you about something but it may take a while for you to decide so can I please skip my first two hours?" I gave them the puppy dog eyes and begged God they would go for it. They just looked at each other rolled their eyes.

"Why?" my mom didn't sound to convinced "is it that important that it can't wait till after school"

"You know I have basketball after school. And it is really important, it could literally change my life."

My dad just sighed and said "would it even be worth it to argue, might as well if she thinks it's so important." I smiled and hugged him, I really do love my parents.

"ok but you still have to get ready first, now go we can talk about it when your brothers are at school." I ran upstairs and started picking out my clothes, nothing interested me as usual so I put on a t-shirt. I can get pretty lazy when it comes to clothes so I always end up in regular t-shirts and jeans. By the time I was done getting ready my mom had just left to take my brothers to school so I had about fifteen minutes to kill until she came back. I decided to text Callie and tell her I would be there third hour and I had something big to tell her. Just thinking about it made me excited and hyper. Today was our last full day of school and tomorrow we got out after third hour so the boys could not have picked a better time to tell me. My only worry was about basketball, my coach was a little obsessed with it and got mad when you missed one practice what would he say if I missed the whole summer. Oh well I would much rather go touring in England with One Direction then stay in a small town in Oklahoma, sweating in a gym for three hours. I heard the front door open so I ran down stair anxious to start.

"Hi mom come on and sit." I pushed her to the table where my dad looked up from his phone.

"First is this a good meeting or are you in trouble?" my dad looked worried, I don't even know why he asked. He knew I was a good kid, I guess it's just a part of being a parent.

"It's good, well for me it is. Ok first don't flip out let me talk and please listen to it all." I was starting to get nervous, what if they didn't let me. They had to it was such a great opportunity. "ok so a little over a week ago One Direction put a video on YouTube that said fans could send in a video and answer some question's the boys asked and just some stuff about them. They would pick one person to then go on their tour with them in England and Australia. Well I sent in a video and I didn't even bother to ask you guys cause I didn't think I would win but they called me last night and told me I won! They said they would pay for everything. You know how much I want to travel and I love them! Please consider letting me go, please?" I put everything in that last please, but I could still see the look of shock on their faces.

"Wait so One Direction picked you to go on tour with them? But you can't sing." My mom sounded confused and I could understand why, everyone in my family could not carry a note to save their lives.

"No mom I'm not going to preform just to meet them and hang out and go to their concerts."

"So basically you will be staying in a hotel room alone with five older men" my dad sounded mad. I guess if I looked at it through his point of view I could understand, but I was kind of mad to. Who did he think I was that I would hook up with anyone just because they were hot?

"Dad you know me, I would never do that. Look I understand that four months is a long time but I will call you every day and we can Skype if you want. But listen to me, do you know how great of an opportunity this is? I get to go to England and Australia for free, and I get to meet one of my favorite bands. You guys know how much I want to travel and see the world plus you have done an amazing job raising me. I am a good teenager and you know it, these boys are respectful and will treat me right. And if they do something wrong I can beat them up" I smiled knowing they would never do anything. "You have to let me go someday, and with this I will come back at the end of summer. Please just let me go, I have never wanted anything this bad in my entire life." I put every ounce of emotion I had in that speech, it was all true to, I did love my parents but I needed to go. My mom and dad looked at each other. It seemed to take forever before my mom said

"Can you go in the other room a minute sweetheart so we can talk about it?" I felt my hopes die until I saw my mom wink at me. She was on my side! I was so excited

"Ok yeah sure" there was no way I wasn't listening though. I sat on the other side of the wall and could hear everything.

"…you know how much she wants to travel. We can't afford to send her to England but now she had the opportunity to do it for free! Why can't she, I have looked up stuff on those boys when she first started listening to them and all I read was how respectful and down to earth those boys are. They may be crazy and hyper but that's just how Mackenzie acts. I think they would all become great friends. Plus I trust her, she is a really good kid and would never do anything that we wouldn't want her to do." I felt a little emotional that my mom really thought that about me and she trusted me so much. I was always like my mom the most, we were good but had to do something or we would go crazy.

"But Liz I know how teenage boys think! I don't want my daughter to be alone with them for long periods of time, what if they tried something on her."

"So you're saying you don't trust her?"

"No I don't trust them." I really wanted to go defend the boys but I knew mom would take care of it, I hoped.

"Mackenzie wouldn't do anything, I know my daughter and she wouldn't go with anyone that isn't respectful. These boys have said that women need to be respected and they think if someone disrespects a girl then they don't deserve them. I wouldn't be fighting for them if I thought they would hurt our daughter."

"What about her basketball, she is going into her senior year and she can't just leave it behind and go to England"

"Why not, we can say she has to run every day to stay in shape so when she comes back it won't be so bad. We both know she doesn't want to play basketball in college, I know this would be a much better experience for her. She would hold a grudge forever if we didn't let her go and I wouldn't blame her." My dad just sighed, he hesitated and it seemed like forever before he finally talked again

"Ok but I want to set some rules up and I want to tell them to the boys to." My mom started to argue but he interrupted and said "I think I am being fair and the rules won't be outrageous. Mackenzie come here I know you are listening." I jumped up and ran into the kitchen; I gave my dad the biggest hug and thanked him a thousand times. Then I turned to my mom and gave her a big hug and whispered

"Thank you mom." She knew I meant for convincing my dad. My dad cleared his throat before talking again.

"Ok you can go but for some rules. You have to run every day to stay in shape. We will be able to tell if you haven't so don't think I will forget about it. Next you have to sleep in your own room, no messing around with the boys got it? Last you have to call us every day and tell us what you did that day." I couldn't believe it they were all so easy. I quickly agreed before he continued and said "now I trust you but I want to talk to these boys and tell them the rules to."

"Ok but let me tell them I can first." I also wanted to warn them to be on their best behavior so my dad doesn't change his mind. I ran upstairs to get my phone and called them. It only rang twice before Harry answered.

"Hey Mackenzie did you convince them?"

"Yeah but put me on speaker for a minute so the rest of the boys can hear." I didn't want to repeat myself.

"Ok hold on a minute." I could hear Harry in the background yelling at the boys to come here. "Ok their here."

"Great hey guys, guess what my parents said yes! But my dad had a hard time accepting and he said if I was going to go there would need to be some rules. He told them to me and they aren't bad but I need you guys to be on your best behavior, please if you act bad he won't let me come." There was a pause and I was afraid it was asking too much but then Louis said

"Wow we are moving fast, meeting the parents already." I laughed and said

"Yes Louis so be on your best behavior! Ok hold on I have to go give you guys to him." I ran down stairs and gave the phone to my dad. "But you have to put it on speaker so I can hear to. "He just nodded and put it on speaker. "Ok boys here is my dad and mom." I was kind of nervous but made myself calm down.

"Hello sir nice to talk to you." I could tell it was Liam and I was thankful he was at least responsible. "I am Liam and I understand you have some rules for us to follow." My dad nodded a little and said

"Yes, first my daughter is on the basketball team and next year is her senior year. I want her to run every day so she can stay in shape and not have to get back in shape when she comes back." He paused and Niall spoke

"That works out perfectly sir, me and the boys have to work out in the gym every day and there is a track above it so she can run there." My dad did look a little impressed and I was starting to be hopeful.

"Ok good, next I don't want you guys to fool around with my daughter. She is a good girl and I don't want her corrupted or hurt. No staying in the same room at night, no touching inappropriately, and no doing anything perverted in front of her." I was embarrassed and about to crack up laughing at the same time.

Zayn answered and said "sir we wouldn't dream of doing that. Your daughter seems like a very special girl and we wouldn't want to hurt her. We aren't like that anyway sir." They were being good and I was impressed.

"Good lastly I would like to have her call us every day so make sure she does that please." The boys kind of chuckled and agreed. My dad laughed to and said "ok well I am trusting you boys with my little girl so I expect you to take good care of her for me."

"Of course sir. Don't worry we will never leave her along and make sure when we are at concerts to give her the best security to make sure no harm comes to her." Louis said this, he was the oldest and it is rare when he acts it.

"Good now when is she going to head out to England and how is she getting there?"

"Well it should be in your mail today sir. We sent all the information and plane ticket, we would like her to leave on Sunday so we can get to know each other before we go on tour." I could hear Harry trying to hold back laughter while saying this and I wanted to know why.

"I can go check the mail" I wanted to do something so I ran out and got the mail. There was a big manila envelope and I ran back inside. "Here it is." I opened it and pulled everything out and there were the plane tickets, "wow, first class."

"Well we wanted the best for you" Niall said it with his cute accent. I looked at the rest of the stuff and information, it was all pretty basic and in only three days I was heading out to England!

"Ok thank you guys so much! But I have to go to school now, I will text you if I need anything." The boys all said bye at once and I hung up and smiled. I looked at my parents and they were smiling, well I was glad everything worked out. "I can tell coach today and do you think I can tell my friends?"

"Well you might want to ask the boys if it's ok but I'm sure you can. We can start packing and getting ready tomorrow since school is only to third hour." Mom said. "Now go get your bag we need to go."

I ran upstairs and got my stuff together but texted Harry asking if I could tell my best-friend, and went back down stairs. He texted back saying sure just try to tell too many people. I could understand that, as mom was driving me to school I was bouncing in my seat.

"Calm down honey, you can't have this much energy for the next three days." I just smiled and nodded my head trying to calm down.

"Thank you so much for convincing dad" she just smirked and pulled up to the school. She walked into the office and signed me in. We were a little later then I had planned, it was in the middle of third hour which was computers. We didn't learn anything cause the teacher wasn't a real computer teacher, he was just someone who was filling in cause they had no one else. I sat next to the most annoying, rude, self-centered girl in my grade. Her name was Britney and she lived in a world where everyone did what she wanted them to and always got what she thought she deserved. She also had the impression that everyone loved her when in reality no one could stand her. She groaned when I sat down next to her and said in her snobbish voice

"ew I thought I got lucky and no trash was going to sit next to me today." Usually that would get me in a bad mood but nothing could ruin my mood today. I just smiled and said

"Hello to you to." I smirked at her expression. The class was almost over and my comment had left her stunned so she didn't speak to me the whole hour. She wasn't used to people ignoring her comments, she said the rudest things she could so you would fight against her. I thought I got lucky until the last ten minutes she got her thoughts organized and started talking

"You know how One Direction is going to pick someone to go on tour with them. Well it's going to be me." I choked on my spit trying not to laugh.

"Oh really what makes you think that?" I was smirking and getting the death stare for it.

"Well they sent me and email saying I was one of the finalist and it would probably be me" she smiled like she was the most important person in the world and I just started to laugh. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't hold it in any longer. "What? What is so funny?" after I could control myself a little I just looked at her and said

"It's hilarious because I already won. They called me last night and told me about it. They also said that no one else came close to winning so I know that you are lying threw your teeth." She just stared at me like I just told her I was from a different planet.

"But why would they pick you, your lying they would never pick you." I pulled out my phone and showed her the texts between me and Harry. She still had a stupid look on her face and said one of the meanest things to me ever "but you're not even pretty, you're not worth it, what do they see in you?" I try not to ever let what she say's affect me but this one hurt. I think because I was thinking the same thing and she just confirmed it. Luckily the bell rang so I ran out of the room to find Callie. I would just put Britney behind me, she wasn't worth my time or pain. As I walked into my next class Callie was already there in the back of the room waiting for me.

"Ok spill what happened this morning?" I took a deep breath and explained what had happened from last night to this morning when Britney told me I wasn't pretty. Callie just laughed and said "oh she is just so jealous and mad you caught her in the act. Don't listen to her. I can't believe it you are going to England and Australia! You have to text me and not forget about me ok?" I could see the little bit of worry in her eyes.

"How could I forget my best-friend? Promise and when I can I will Skype you with the boys too." I suddenly felt bad. We had been planning this summer for a while and I was just leaving her. "Callie I'm sorry. I'm just leaving you, we had planned this summer forever and now I'm just leaving."

"Hey don't say that I'm happy for you. This will be amazing and I can't wait for you to tell me all the stories. I want you to have a great time and break some hearts." We giggled which caused the teacher to give us a glare cause class had started. We then tried to hold in our laughs while talking about what all I was going to do on the tour. "So when do you leave?"

"Sunday and I want you to come with us to the airport." She smiled and nodded as the bell rang. We got up to go to lunch and I noticed people were staring at me as I walked through the cafeteria. "What is going on?" I was starting to get paranoid when one of my friends came up to me and said

"Is it true, did you win the contest to be with One Direction?" I just smiled and said yes and went to sit down.

"How did it spread so fast already?" I was wondering when someone walked past and muttered "bitch!"

"Oh I think Britney did cause she knew how mad all the girls would be at me." Callie just shook her head and smiled.

"Well no matter what they say it won't change the boy's minds so I don't understand why they are being rude to you." She had a point but people didn't think logically.

"Oh well I can just ignore them", about that time I felt something cold running down my face and back. I stood up and realized that Britney was behind me and had just dumped a smoothie on my head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I was so mad and embarrassed. I could feel the heat start to rise to my cheeks as I blushed.

"You're a bitch who took my chance of winning from me. I bet you edited it to make yourself more attractive. How did you get them to notice you, say you would sleep with all of them?" At this point I started to cry, I couldn't help myself I had just been publicly humiliated and she was calling me a whore. Luckily the principle walked in and shouted

"What is going on here?" he took one look at me and then at Britney still holding the smoothie cup and yelling at me. He grabbed her arm and said "my office now!" After he sent her, he turned to Callie and said "take her to the bathrooms and get her cleaned up a bit then come to my office so we can talk about what happened." He smiled at me and walked off. Callie pulled me up saying

"Come on babe let's get this off of you." She took me to a bathroom at the back of the school so no one was in there. She got some paper towels and started to try and clean me up. I was still crying a little but I had calmed down so it was mostly sniffing.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. When I get my hands on that bitch I swear I will rip her throat out. What right does she have to call you a whore. She has sleep with every boy in this school!" I just smiled and said

"It's ok but what I'm worried about is when the rest of the world finds out. If this is people I know talking about me like this think of what people will say about me on the internet and at concerts. Callie I don't know if I can do it." Saying this made me start to cry all over again. Callie just looked at me and said

"Sweetie those boys won't let anything happen to you, and as of the people that talk, screw them. They don't know you and they are just jealous, the boys don't agree with them or they wouldn't have picked you. They said they picked you because you were real and different than the other girls. So just go and have a good time, don't listen to them. And if you need someone to talk to you can always just call." I hugged her and said

"Thanks love you."

"Love you to; now let's go get this bitch in trouble." I smiled and walked out of the bathroom with my head held high.


	5. Chapter 5

****disclaimer** I do not own One Direction or any of the boys**

**Mackenzie's pov**

The last days at home had been amazing, I spent every moment I could with my family and Callie. Britney had gotten suspended the last day of school and for a week when school first started next year. I was just happy it would show up on her permanent records. After school that day I had to tell my coach I was leaving for the summer, he wasn't very pleased but I honestly couldn't care less. I mean I was going to England! On the last day of school Callie came home with me and helped me and my mom pack. I didn't have that many nice clothes, my own choice, so my mom took us shopping and we had the best time. I ended up getting some cute stuff and for once a lot of it. We went home and packed all that up to, I had most of my closet in the suit case and another small suit case for everything else. Callie spent the night with me Friday and Saturday, we stayed up to the early hours of the morning talking and guessing if I would fall for any of the boys. She was determined that one of them would fall for me but I didn't think so. I think I will get along great with them and become good friends but I don't think it will go further than that.

"Come on, you have to at least want to be with one of them!" she was determined to get an answer out of me.

"Well to be honest I would like all of them, they all have good qualities but I think I would like Harry." I was blushing and she just laughed.

"Ok but some advice, don't let your dads rules take over ok. I'm not saying go and do it with them all but I mean if you fall asleep in one of their rooms then don't freak out ok?" I just smiled and nodded

"I was already thinking that, I'm not looking forward to running every day though. Especially in front of them."

"Ha well at least you don't have to go to coach's practices. I'm sure they get sweaty to they are working out."

"I know but still" I kind of smiled "I think I am going to have the best time ever!" Callie smiled and we both yawned.

"Ok come on you have to be at the airport in..." she checked the clock and her eyes got big "umm we are supposed to get up in an hour."

"Shit are you serious?" the flight was early so we had to leave at four. We had planned to get up at two thirty to get ready and make sure I had packed everything I needed. It was already one forty, "oh well there is no point in going to sleep now" we both laughed and just started talking again. I was really going to miss her but I would call her all the time so it was going to be ok. At two thirty my mom walked in looking like she was still asleep. She took one look at us rolling on the floor laughing and guessed

"You never went to sleep did you?" we just looked at each other and started cracking up again. We got kind of weird when we didn't sleep, but I would be ok cause I could just sleep on the plane. I got up to take a shower and after words had Callie straighten my hair. After checking and rechecking we had decided I hadn't left anything and my brothers put all of my luggage in the car. We all piled in and were off, I got a few last jokes at my brothers and had some laughs with Callie before we got to the airport. My parents got me checked in and I was about to go through security but that's as far as my family could go. I started to get sad as I looked at them thinking how much I would miss them. I hugged my brothers first telling them to not be too bad without me, then I hugged Callie and I thought I was going to cry. Surprisingly she did, she never cry's. I pulled her into a another hug and whispered

"Hey baby don't cry I will call you every day and Skype you when I can ok? I promise I won't forget you, actually by the end of summer you may be tired of me calling you so much" she smiled and laughed

"Ok but if you go anywhere cool or get any cute clothes I expect pictures. Oh and lots of pictures of you and the boys." I just nodded and laughed at her. I moved onto my mom and hugged her as tight as I could.

"I love you mommy, I promise to call every day and I will send lots of pictures to."

"Ok love you to honey, have a great time." We hugged once more and I moved onto my dad, I hugged him the longest and did let one tear go. He stopped it and wiped it away

"Hey don't do that, you are going to have an amazing time. At the end of these four months you're going to wish it had been longer."

"I know but I am just going to miss you guys so much." I smiled at him and he nodded

"I know and I will miss you to but go have a great time. Oh and here I got you something." He pulled out his wallet and took out several hundred dollar bills. My eyes went wide and I tried not to accept it.

"Dad that's a lot of money I can't" he interrupted me by putting it in my bag

"It's a thousand dollars, I want you to have a good time and get clothes and stuff you enjoy ok. Oh and as a rule you have to by us all souvenirs and none of the crappy normal stuff ok." I just smiled and laughed

"Ok dad, love you!" I gave him one last hug, turned around and waved to everyone

"Bye love you all." They said bye back and I walked off. I had to go through security which was a pain but after that didn't have to wait long to board my plane. I had to take two planes, one to Dallas then from there go to London where the boys would be picking me up. It would only take about an hour for the first flight but twelve hours for the second one. I think I would be asleep for most of that, I was a little scared because I had never gone on a plane alone before. As I boarded the plane I looked around first class, it was really nice and the chairs were comfortable. Despite it only being an hour I accidently fell asleep and was woken up by the announcer coming on saying we were descending. Crap this was the part I was dreading, having to walk around the Dallas airport by myself. Luckily since they were connected flights I just had to wait in the same wing. I had thirty minutes left and decided to get some food and go to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom first and looked in the mirror, wow my hair was a disaster. I ran a comb through it and decided that I would have to use the planes bathroom next time so that's not the first impression of me the boys have. I went out and got a piece pizza and coke. It was refreshing but the caffeine wasn't enough to keep me from being sleepy. As soon as we took off on the next flight I was out. I woke up with there being one hour left, I went to the bathroom and was glad. My hair was once again a disaster and my makeup was smudged. Once I fixed it I went and had a seat again and just looked out the window until we landed. London was even more beautiful then I imagined as we flew over it. When we landed I was getting nervous again, I was about to meet the boys. Harry had texted me before about what all was going to happen. They didn't tell anyone they were picking me up so the fans didn't know and there would be no paparazzi. They would all have beanie's and sunglasses on to help, I was afraid I wouldn't know who they were but as I stepped off the plane I knew I didn't have to worry. There were five boys holding a sign that said Mackenzie like in the old movies. I laughed and walked over.

"Hi!" I said and hugged who I assumed was Niall, he laughed and I could tell it was him. He hugged me back and then all of the boys passed me along. Louis was last and he looked mad

"Oh I see how it is, hug me last because I'm the least important." I loved his accent, I just laughed and said

"Yeah pretty much and if you don't stop pouting you won't get a hug" I smirked as he quickly smiled and pulled me in for a bone crushing hug.

"I can tell we will get along fine." He said laughing and all of the boys laughed to. I was glad that they were all so sweet.

"Come on lets go to the car before someone notices us." Harry said then pulled me along with the other boys surrounding me. I noticed that the only one I was taller than was Niall, and even then it wasn't that bad. I was about the same height as Louis and Zayn, and thankfully both Harry and Liam were taller than me. It wasn't as bad as I thought. When we got to the car it was a big black suv with windows so dark you couldn't see in.

"Are you sure you're not kidnapping me?" they all laughed and looked at each other with devious smirks. "What are you planning?" then out of nowhere Zayn grabbed my under my arms and Liam got my feet and they pulled me into the car. I was laughing and screaming "stop put me down!"

"Ok" they said at the same time and dropped me on the floor of the car. I rubbed my ass and glared at them, that just made them all laugh harder. They had somehow moved the middle seats to face the back ones so we could talk.

"Um guys there aren't enough seats."

"Well love then we have to squeeze." Louis said pulling me down beside him on the back row. Harry sat beside me and Niall on the other side of him. It was a little tight but not too bad. Zayn and Liam sat in the middle row.

"So how was the flight?" Niall asked. I loved his accent! I smiled

"Don't really remember most of it, I fell asleep"

"Jet leg?" Harry asked, he really did have the most amazing eyes along with Zayn I noticed.

"No it's just last night me and my best-friend accidently stayed up all night so I was tired."

Zayn looked at me funny and said "how do you accidently stay up all night."

"Well we had to get up at two thirty anyway and we looked at the clock at around one forty so we thought there was no point in going to sleep for an hour." As I was talking about Callie I realized that I told her and my parents I would text them as soon as I landed. "Shit!" they all looked at me funny, I blushed slightly and said "I was supposed to call her and my parents when I landed."

"Well you better call them, we will try to be on good behavior." Liam said glaring at the other boys. I laughed

"Thanks I will try to make it quick." I got my phone out and called my mom.

"Hi mom!"

"Oh sweetie I was about to start worrying, how was the flight? Did you have any problems? Did the boys pick you up like they said they would?" Harry had taken the phone and put it on speaker, I glared at him but answered my mom.

"Yeah the flight was ok I sleep most of the time, no I didn't have any problems, and yeah the boys picked me up we are in the car now." They all chorused "hello Mrs. Evans"

"Hello boys now you take good care of my daughter, she is rather pretty isn't she." I blushed and yelled

"MOM!" The boys just started cracking up causing me to turn redder and Niall said

"Yes very Mrs. Evans. It was a surprise, she looks different then in the video, it didn't do her justice." He said smiling at me and I just slumped in my seat. The boys all laughed and agreed.

"well anyway mom I have to go, I will call you as soon as I get settled in, tell dad I said hi, love you bye." I hung up as soon as I could. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" They all just busted out laughing I ignored them and called Callie. This time I just put it on speaker so no one would take my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy how are you?"

"Oh hey how was the trip, are the boy all as hot in person as they are on the computer?" I started laughing and so did the boys.

"I'm sorry I should have told you they are in the car with me and it's on speaker." I was laughing so hard I could barely talk.

"What! Oh well crap umm how was the flight?" she seemed desperate to change the subject so I allowed it to happen.

"It was ok I sleep most of the time." Then Louis grabbed my phone and yelled into it

"Anyway Mackenzie is busy taking her clothes off so she will call you when she's not so…..busy. Bye!" he hung up I smacked his arm and got my phone back. Callie had just texted me

Callie

_Don't worry I know he was joking. Call me later love you._

I smiled and looked up the boys were all staring at me. "What" I said self-consciously.

"Well it's weird to be this close to a fan without her screaming her head off." Zayn said

"Oh well yeah I'm not into that whole screaming thing." I smiled at them all. They just smiled and nodded back. "So where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel." Liam said

"Oh umm I don't mean to be rude but I'm super hungry can we stop and get something?" they all just stared at me until Niall yelled

"Oh thank god!" they all started laughing and I was left confused.

"What?"

"Well we were afraid you would be one of those girls who didn't eat very much or didn't want to eat in front of boys." Niall answered.

"Oh no way, I don't care where we stop as long as it's not fish. I do have to warn you guys in no way am I a lady so don't be surprised if I do some weird stuff." They just smiled and Louis said

"Great that will make this so much more fun. And it will allow us to be more normal around you, well normal for us."

Liam asked "is McDonalds ok?" I nodded and he told the driver.

"Can we ask some questions to get to know you better?" Harry asked

"Sure"

"First how serious was your dad on the rules and how much are you going to follow them?" Louis asked this

"Well I am going to follow the running one cause if I get to out of shape then when I go back to school basketball will kick my ass. And I will call them every day but the other one doesn't really matter. I mean I won't do anything but to me he was being a little over the top." They all smiled and we got to McDonalds. We pulled up to the drive through and I looked at the menu, it was like the one at home good at least I know one thing here. I told them my order and the driver had to write it all down so he could remember everyone's. We started talking again about random stuff and we were laughing a lot. I was glad I got along so well with these boys.

"So you like scary movies right?" Louis asked

"Yeah I do"

"Good then we can watch one tonight." I started at him

"Ok but I hope it's ok if we all sleep in the same room or I will get scared." They started laughing

"I thought you said you liked scary movie." Harry said

"I do but I get scared to, that's part of the reason I like them. But the only time I ever watch them is with friends so I am surrounded with people at night."  
They all laughed but Niall said "ok we can make a pallet or something."

"Good I can do that." I was happy, this looked like it was going to be fun.

"Another question." Said Zayn, he was a little more quiet then in the video diary's but I knew it took him a while to open up to people so I was just glad he was talking to me. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed and shook my head. They all smiled and Louis said

"Good this means we can tease you more about certain stuff." I was afraid to ask so I just went back to my food. Then on accident I let lose one of the biggest burps of my life, and that's saying something because in my family I was known as the burper. I never dreamed I would do it in front of these boys though. But they all just started cheering and high fiving me, and Niall even jumped across Harry to hug me.

"That was the best thing I have ever heard." Niall said I just laughed still blushing a little.

"Well it was good but I have done better." Harry said turning to Niall. After that they got into an argument about who had the biggest burp, Harry or Niall. I noticed I had finished my fries and Harry still had most of his, I was still hungry so while he was busy arguing with Niall I stole some of his fries. He didn't notice so started to eat out if his. Everyone beside Harry and Niall noticed and started to laugh a little, they didn't pay attention so I gave the other boys a look that said shut up. I ate almost all of his fries before he reached to get some and noticed they were all gone. The look on his face was hilarious and we all started laughing.

"Oh so you think this is funny do you?" I just nodded because I couldn't breathe. Then Harry grabbed me and started to tickle me. I squirmed but couldn't get free, I couldn't breathe and was starting to tear up from laughing so much.

"OK….. ok I'm sorry" I tried to get it out but sounding pathetic. He let me go and I started taking deep breathes and wiped the tears from my eyes. "That's not fair." Harry just smiled and started to wave his fingers at me. I jumped up and moved onto Louis lap. "Protect me servant!"

"Yes mam, come here Harry." He then tickled Harry until he was in the same state I was. I moved back in between them and smirked at Harry. He glared at me

"Louis I thought you loved me?"

"I do but I couldn't let someone else be so close touching you." We all laughed and pulled up to the hotel, luckily no girls were there I guess no one had realized where they were yet. I couldn't wait, this seemed like it would be the best summer ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter to go up I had camp last week and couldn't write, well I hope you like it. please review!**

****disclaimer** I do not own One Direction or any of the boys**

**Mackenzie's Pov**

As we walked into the room I was amazed, it was the nicest room I had ever been in. I just stood there in the door way taking it all in when suddenly I felt my feet leave the floor. I screamed as I felt someone pick me up, Harry was laughing carrying me bridal style through the room.

"Put me down Styles!"

"Ok if you want" I felt his arms loosen and he dropped me a little I screamed again and held onto him.

"Now that's not what I meant! Go put me on the coach or I will have Louis attack you again." He just laughed and put me on my feet. I glared at him but realized I had to pee really bad. "Umm which one is my bedroom" there were six rooms in the suite and I had never heard of that many rooms in one suite.

"The last one on the left side. I'm right next to you and the rooms are connected by a door." He smiled and I just glared at him. I got my bags and went into my room, after I used the bath room I changed into something more comfortable. Just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I went into the main room and the boys were there arguing about something. As I walked up to them they had two movies and where trying to decide which one to watch. I looked over their shoulders and it was two movies I had never heard of, I guess they were British movies. They turned to me and Liam said

"Why don't we let Mackenzie decide?" they all nodded and I just looked at the movies I picked one and Harry and Louis jumped up laughing. Niall and Zayn looked disappointed, I don't think Liam cared either way.

"Who's room are we watching it in?" I asked I heard Louis was messy and didn't want to have to sleep in that.

"We can do it in mine, it's probably the cleanest." Zayn said I nodded and told everyone to get the thickest blankets they had, they each went in their rooms and came out with several blankets each. We went into Zayn's room which was the middle room on the other side, I took the blankets and placed them so that we could all lay down and still not feel like we were sleeping on the floor, I saved the softest blanket for covers and we all laid down. It was actually really comfortable, it was Louis, Harry, Me, Niall, Zayn, then Liam. As Louis put the movie in Niall started complaining about being hungry, I laughed and told him to go get popcorn.

"Umm can you go with me its dark out there." I rolled my eyes but got up with him, he was right it was dark out here. I grabbed his arm we sprinted to the kitchen I turned on the lights as quickly as possible and started laughing with Niall. He got some popcorn and I raided the fridge, they had everything in there! I grabbed a coke and Niall asked for one to. I yelled at the boys what they wanted and they all screamed something at once so I couldn't understand them.

"What did they say?" I asked Niall, he was grabbing bags of chips and snacks from the cabinets.

"Not sure just grab a bunch of stuff and they can pick what they want." When we were walking back we were laughing at ourselves, we both could barely walk because we were holding so much. I had my hands full of about twelve different drinks and a bottle in my mouth and Niall had three bags of chips and a ton of candy bars, fruit snacks, and four bags of popcorn. He keep dropping stuff and had to pick it up which made him drop more things. I was trying not to laugh cause I had a pop in my mouth but it was hard, when Niall saw me laughing at him he tried to make me drop the drinks but I ran, he chased me around the main room several times before I made it to Zayn's room. He came up behind me leaning against the door laughing, I was doubled over laughing trying to breathe through the bottle in my mouth. I looked around the room at the other boys and they were just staring at us I dropped the bottle and burst out laughing. Me and Niall both were red faced and laughing caring a bunch of crap I'm sure it looked weird.

"What happened?" Liam asked staring at us.

"Oh you know nothing." I replied and sat down in front of the other boys. I sat the drinks down and told them to pick what they wanted, I got my coke and sat down in my spot. Niall did the same and I picked a bag of popcorn and sat it in front of me and Harry and grabbed a milkyway. Louis hit play on the movie, the first scene someone got stabbed and I screamed. The boys chuckled at me and I blushed I laid down next to Harry and grabbed some popcorn. As the movie went on it was terrifying, at some parts I had to hide my face in Harry's arm but for the most part I was ok. After the movie was over I told someone to turn the lights on. No one moved and I got scared

"Guys?" still no one moved so I got up and turned on the lights. "Really?" they were all asleep. I sat next to Harry there was no way I was going to sleep after that so I thought of a way to wake Harry up. I decided just to jump on him, it didn't really work out like I thought it would cause he woke up almost immediately after I jumped on him and flipped over so I ended up straddling him. "Hi sleepy head" I smiled as he rubbed his eyes

"I could get used to waking up like this." Wow I was not expecting his voice to sound that sexy, must be cause he just woke up. I rolled off of him and just punched him in the arm.

"Yeah well don't count on it, everyone else is asleep and I can't go to sleep after watching that." He laughed and sat up

"Well ok but what are we going to do?" I smirked at him

"Prank them." I said simply, he smiled and said

"I like you're thinking. We have to make it good." In the end we decided to tape them all to the floor together and put honey in their hair. We had to go out of the room several times for laughing too much, after we had several pieces of tape across them all we got out the honey.

"This will come out right?" I asked

"It may not come out easy but it will come out." Harry said already putting some on Louis. I started with Zayn, he was going to hate me for messing up his hair. Once we were done we laughed and took pictures I sent one to Callie that said, look what me and Harry did. After we were done we were to hyper and couldn't go to sleep so we just sat on Zayn's bed and started talking, it was easy to talk to him I felt like I had known him forever. We laughed a bunch and told crazy stories, he was telling me about crazy fans

"I was at home on break and it was two in the morning, I heard a tapping on my window and it was a fan completely naked throwing rocks at my house. I gave her a blanket took a picture and sent her on her way. It was so weird, I was freaked out but also felt honored that a fan would accept public humiliation if she was caught like that." I was laughing but something crossed my mind.

"Harry the way the papers and everything make you seem, I thought you would have taken advantage of that." He frowned slightly.

"The papers always make me seem like any girl who is attractive I would get in bed with but I'm really not like that. I may be a flirt but that's just how I am, I don't get in bed with everyone. I actually want a serious relationship." I started at him and decided he was telling the truth.

"Then why have you never had one?"

"Well I mean I have had long relationships but they were mostly on sex, that's not what I want them to be on, but that's what the girl's want and I'm not going to turn it down."

"Well next time you have a girlfriend tell her, I'm sure if she really cares about you she will understand." I smiled at him and yawned, "well lets go to sleep I'm tired." With that I got under the covers and was surprised when he did to. "Um Harry, what are you doing?" he laughed

"Don't worry I'm not going to try anything on you." I just smiled and said good night. I rolled over and fell asleep immediately.

"…WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLOTHS!" I jumped up and was scared to death. Then I remembered where I was and that me and Harry had pranked the boys. I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down, I couldn't help but to bust out laughing. The boys were all glaring at me and I thought Zayn looked ready to kill.

"Good morning boys, have a nice sleep?" Harry then mumbled something and got up and looked at me, he smiled and joined me at the end of the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Louis yelled, me and Harry looked at each other and started laughing our heads off again.

"Harry, Mackenzie get us out now! I have to fix my hair!" Zayn was not pleased but the look on his face just made a laugh harder.

"Fine if you don't want to go exploring in London we won't we will just lay here all day." Damn Liam he knew how to get to me. I groaned

"fine hold still." I went to rip the top tape off and it was kind of hard "a little help here Harry" he smirked but got up to help. When we finally got all the tape off of them they jumped up and attacked us. I started screaming as the picked me up and started tickling me. It wasn't fair but luckily my phone started to ring. "guys my phone." They let me down but didn't budge as I went to get my phone, it was Callie.

"Hey girl!" I knew it sounded bad as soon as I said it, I sounded breathless and in a hurry.

"Umm hi am I interrupting something?" she sounded like she was trying not to laugh

"No you know the pics I sent you of mine and Harry's prank well the boys woke up and weren't too happy so when they got out they attacked us and started to tickle me and that's when you called."

"Oh ok that was an awesome prank. Good job Harry." She shouted, he smiled and said thanks "so what are you guys about to do?"

"Well I think everyone wants to take a shower first" Niall made a grab at me but I jumped out of the way and smirked at him "then I think we are going sightseeing." I looked at the boys and they were nodding "when I get home how about we Skype?"

"Sure sounds great, have fun take lots of pictures! Love you bye." I said bye and hung up, I texted my mom what we were doing and told her to tell dad and turned to face the boys.

"Where's Zayn?" I asked, the boys smirked and said he already went to take a shower "ok well I am to then we can go." I usually take really long showers but I tried to hurry with this one cause I was with One Direction! But when I got out I could still hear showers running, I guess that honey took a while to get out of hair. I got dressed in one of my new outfits and I did have to say the shirt brought out my curves nicely. I went into the huge bathroom and did my hair and makeup. By the time I went into the main room only Harry and Niall were watching TV on the couch. They looked up when I walked in and just stared at me for a minute. I started to get self-conscious and could feel myself getting red.

"What?" I asked they looked at each other and smiled

"Oh nothing you just look nice." Niall said

"Oh ok thanks." I blushed and sat down next to him while waiting on the others to get out. Zayn was the last one done and we finally left to go see London. The entire time I was amazed and just keep taking pictures and saying "look at that!" or "look how pretty it is." The boys just all laughed at me and had to drag me along several times. After a few hours the boys were complaining about their feet hurting and being hungry so I finally said we could go eat something. We picked something up and went back to the hotel.

"I'm surprised no one recognized you guys." I said around a mouth full of food. Liam laughed and said

"Well they still think we are in Ireland and are going to leave today." Louis jumped up and said

"We should do a video and show everyone who you are and who won the competition!" all the other boys agreed but I was a little hesitant. I wasn't looking forward to the hate, or just being on camera.

"Um well actually do we have to?" I asked, Harry looked at me confused.

"Yeah they will all want to know who won, and what girl is going to always be with us in the papers."

"Ok but can you ask them not to hate on me?" I asked while looking down, I kind of felt like a bitch and that I was being too difficult but I don't think I could handle thousands of girls hating on me. Niall looked at me and asked

"Why do you think everyone is going to hate you?" He really could be naïve sometimes. I pulled out my phone and got on twitter, Callie had texted me earlier warning me but I hadn't checked it out yet. When I got on there was a picture of me with the slushy all over my face and hair and Britney standing there looking smug. I clicked on the picture and showed the boys

"Because people I know have already hated on me the day I found out I won." I was blushing remembering what happened. I didn't really want to show anyone this picture but I also wanted to get my point across.

"What who did that?" Liam asked shocked

"Well the girl is a total bitch anyway but her name is Britney and she's a stuck up snob. She was mad that I won and that I caught her lying about you guys picking her, so she threw a slushy on me." They all just looked at me with sad looks. "guys don't feel sorry for me just please ask your fans not to be hateful."

"Yeah of course" Zayn said and pulled me down on the couch in the middle. I was in-between Zayn and Niall. Louis, Harry, and Liam sat on the floor at our feet, they started the video and screamed hello to their fans.

"As you all know we had a contest to let one fan come on tour with us." Liam started, "well they were all lovely and sweet." Louis and Harry snorted and started to laugh, Liam hit them and Zayn went on.

"well there was one who really stood out to us, she was sweet, honest, and just a really funny personality." Harry laughed and said

Cough "and hot!" cough. I hit him in the head and blushed. The boys laughed and Niall started to introduce me.

"well here she is! Her name is Mackenzie Evens and she's amazing." The boys all cheered and I just laughed and waved to the camera.

"She has already pulled an amazing prank on us, she has our appetite, and sense of humor. She is perfect for us!" Louis said.

"Hey I helped with that prank, and if you want to see what me and Mackenzie did follow her on twitter and she will upload the pictures later." Harry said

"Oh and guys we would like to ask you to be nice to Mackenzie. She is part of our family now and she should be treated right, so please no hate." Liam said I smiled and said

"Thanks guys and I can't wait to talk to everyone on Twitter!" We all screamed bye and Louis got up and turned the camera off and uploaded it on YouTube. "Ok what are we going to do now?"

"Why don't we get to know Mackenzie more?" Zayn asked they all agreed.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked

"Anything you think we should know." Liam said we all sat in a circle and I started talking

"Well first you don't have to call me Mackenzie all the time I have several nicknames but the ones I answer to most are Mack or Kenzie. And to warn you I am a little bit of a nerd, I have seen all of the Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, and many older movies. I love to read and have read the Harry Potter series countless times. I like to play video games even if I'm not that great at them, I am a Christian so I don't drink or have sex. Oh and I like any type of music." I finished and the boys were just starting at me. "What?" They all looked at each other and yelled

"Your perfect!" I blushed and looked down

"No not really but thanks I guess" I smiled at them. "Oh and I have to Skype my friend now." I texted Callie and got online, the boys all got in behind me. I didn't have to wait long before Callie was online and I clicked call, she showed up on my screen and screamed

"Mack!"

"Hey baby I missed you!" I smiled at her and asked what she did today

"Well we had basketball this morning but after that I just finished that book I was reading." The only person that ever read more than I did was Callie. "So how was your day?"

"It was amazing, you wouldn't believe how pretty London is and HUGE!" She laughed and we started just talking about what was happening and just like we normally talk. I heard a throat clear behind me and looked back, oh yeah how could I forget the boys. "Oh I'm sorry guys! This is my best-friend Callie." The boys all yelled hi and Callie looked at them

"You will have to go through names cause I only know what Kenzie has told me about you guys." I blushed but the boys introduced them-self, and when Harry came up I gave her a look that said "if you say anything I will kill you." She just smirked and nodded, "so you're the one who pulled the prank with her, good job that was hilarious." Harry smiled proudly but Louis pushed him over and said

"Anyway tell us all the juicy secrets about Mack here so we can tease her about it." He winked at me while I just glared back, Callie laughed and said

"Well what do you want to know?" Niall jumped in and said

"How many boyfriends has she had?" Callie kind of laughed while I looked down,

"She has never had a boyfriend, she's too good for the boys at our school they are all jerks or potheads." I snorted at her but let it go, after a couple more embarrassing stories I decided that was enough.

"Ok you have had your fun now say goodnight to the lovely lady." The boys all said bye and walked away to let me say bye to her.

"I like them, I'm glad they are sweet." She smiled at me and I smiled back

"Yeah they are great, even better then I imagined. Well I should go, I love you bye!" I ended the call and shut the computer off. I turned around and the boys were all standing there smirking. "Crap how much did you hear?"

"All of it." Said Zayn smiling, the boys all started laughing and I just sighed.

"Oh well, I am going to take a shower and go to bed. You guys wore me out today, see you in the morning." I smiled at them and pushed them out of my room. After that I got in the shower and turned the water on high, it felt so good on my back and neck that I just stood there for a while. I finally got out and rapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom just as Harry was walking into my room from his connecting door.

"Harry!" he just stopped and stared wide eyed, "get out let me put some clothes on." He laughed and just went to sit on my bed

"What you have a towel on your fine!" I decided not to argue with him and sat down next to him on the bed

"Ok what do you want?"

"Well Paul called while you were in the shower and said we have an interview tomorrow we wanted to see if you would come with us."

"Oh sure ok, I don't have to go on the interview do I? Cause I hate cameras." He laughed at me but said no probably not. That didn't make me feel much better but I accepted it anyway

"We have to be there by ten so we are going to leave at nine fifteen do you want us to wake you up when we get up?"

"Sure I guess, now can you get out so I can change please."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry looked kind of sheepish.

"It's ok goodnight." He walked through the door to his room

"Night gorgeous." I just sat there a minute until I could move again and quickly put on my pajamas. I had a retainer that I forgot the night before so when I put it in it felt a little tight. I sighed and went to bed. As I was drifting off I smiled at how good life was at the moment.

**HI guys hoped you liked it, I will try and put the next chapter out soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. School started and I have been really busy with that and basketball cause my coach is insane and we dont get one day off. But thank you so much for all the subscribes and reviews I hope you like this chapter and I promise to try and update faster next time!_

* * *

**Mack Pov**

**I was faintly aware of something coming into my room but I was too tired to check it out. I felt weight being added on my bed and mumbled "get out mom, I don't want to go to basketball." It sounded disoriented and thick through my retainer. I heard laughter but it was several people and they all sounded like boys, I jerked awake immediately and looked around. Harry was sitting on my bed and Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis were behind him.  
"I love your hair, it's a nice new look." Niall said and the boys started to laugh. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes  
"Shut up, why am I up?" I asked, they laughed again and Liam asked  
"Is that a retainer?" while trying not to laugh too hard. I felt my face burn and just glared at them.  
"It's ok it's cute." Harry smirked at me, I hit him but couldn't help smiling.  
"Well we have to leave in five minutes for the interview and we thought you would want to have breakfast before we leave." Zayn said, I just looked at all of them as I felt a cold sinking feeling in my stomach.  
"WHAT!" I scream at them. "WE ARE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES AND YOU JUST NOW WOKE ME UP!" I glared at all of them waiting for an answer. They just all looked stunned for a second and kind of scared, it would have been funny if I wasn't freaking out. Liam finally stuttered out  
"Umm... yea yeah, I guess we forgot that girls take longer to get ready." I glared at them all for a few more seconds before heaving a sigh.  
"Well I guess I'm not going to be in the interview anyway so it won't matter." I notice the boys give each other guilty looks, "What? What is it?"  
"Well you see the station got word that you were with us and they texted us asking if you would like to be in the interview with us and we said yes." Harry said with a sheepish look, I felt the blood drain out of my face.  
"You mean that I have to go on air with no make-up, bed head, and having to impress all of your fans" I said breathlessly.  
"Wait a second. We could just call ahead and tell the stylist that they could get Mack ready to." Louis said, we all look at him for a second "what?"  
"That's actually a good idea" said Liam "well I will call them you guys get her ready." He went into the other room to call the station, I pushed back the covers and jumped to my closet. I had put all of my clothes in it the day before,  
"Wow" said Niall. The other boys had followed me in since it was a walk in closet.  
"What?" I asked as I started to go through the shirts I had while trying to be fast.  
"It's just well, this is a lot of clothes." He said while taking it all in.  
"Well back home I didn't really dress that fancy just jeans and a tee-shirt so before I came my mom, Callie, and I went shopping for some cute stuff. I guess I did good." I reply taking in their faces and smirked. "Now what do I wear?" I couldn't decide what to wear to an interview I had never been to anything like it.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "you have all of these options and you don't know what to wear?" I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not that girly, I mean I don't know what kind of clothes to wear, I have never been to an interview. I don't want to be too fancy but I also want to look nice." by the end you could start to hear the stress coming into my voice. It was way too early for me to deal with this, right now I just wanted to be back in my comfortable, warm bed. I shook my head and started to sort through the shirts. I picked out three and took them over to my bed and laid them out. One was a deep blue that had different layers, it hung to my body but the layers made it look flowy, it was like a tank on top so I would have to wear something over it. The other two didn't look nice enough now that I had taken them off the hook. I went and put them back in the closet and took out a black leather jacket that stopped half way down and some dark jeans. I went out into my room and was about to take my shirt off before I realized that the boys were still in the room.  
"Um guys some privacy please," I looked at them expectantly, they just started laughing  
"Oh that's cute she is modest" Louis said, I glared at them all before Liam finally came in and said  
\"Leave the poor girl alone we have already done enough today." I looked gratefully at him, "I called the studio they said it was fine, the hair stylist are looking forward to playing with your hair." I just sighed  
"Ok thanks Liam, now can you guys leave now please" they nodded and walked out. I took a deep breath and got dressed. I went into the bathroom to do what little I could, the clothes did look nice but my hair was a mess. Tangled, half curly and the rest just frizz. I sighed and just put it up in a messy but, the hair stylist could fix it hopefully. I brushed my teeth and put perfume on, it was the only thing I could do with this much time. I walked out into the main room where the boys were all standing by the door. I quickly put on my blue converse that I wear with everything and looked up. They were smirking at my shoe choice,  
"Oh shut up," I said while walking out the door. They laughed and all followed me out, luckily the fans thought the boys were still at the airport so we could sneak out into the car without anyone screaming at us. I still wasn't sure how I was going to handle that, I got in first so I could have a window seat. Niall was sitting beside me but I didn't really acknowledge that he was there, I was just starting to realize what I was about to do. This morning I didn't have a chance to dwell on it but now in a mostly quiet car I could think about it. I must have been to quite because the boys were all staring at me,  
"Are you ok?" Zayn asked.  
"You are looking a little pale" Liam added, he looked a little worried, "we are really sorry about not waking you up on time." I sighed they all did look a little ashamed, my first thought was good! But then I realized that they didn't mean to, they were just trying to be sweet.  
"It's fine really it's not that, it's just well I have always been shy around groups of people. Like if I don't know them or I'm talking in front of a large crowd. I can't even get in front of my class without feeling nervous. How am I suppose to get in front of a bunch of screaming girls and not faint much less talk." I could feel my breath starting to speed up just by talking about it.  
"Don't worry we all felt like that in the beginning," Harry said," It's not as bad as you would think and we will all help you through it" I winced "what?" he asked  
"Nothing it's just that sounded like it came out of a cheesy movie." I said while smiling a little. The other boys started to laugh while Harry grimaced. I started to feel a little better and started to join in the boys conversation. We finally got to the studio and went around to the back. We got out and were led into a large building, the security guards i'm guessing led us through a door and started to walk us down a long hallway. That reminded me  
"Hey wheres Paul? I'm looking forward to meeting him." The boys laughed  
"We thought that these guys could handle us for today so we gave him the week off since we don't have anything other than this." Liam said I smiled and we finally got to a door that said makeup room. They opened the door and let us in. Several people were walking around setting stuff up, getting stuff and bottles and hair supplies ready. There were several chairs but before we could sit in them the team stopped and all came forward to great us. They smile and what I assume is the head makeup artist, is there even such a thing I wonder, steps forward and starts talking.  
"Hello, thank you for arriving on time. Most celebrates get here an hour late." Something didn't click then.  
"I'm sorry" I say, "but if they arrive late how do they get the show on air on time?" I ask. The crew starts laughing a little, the leader, I decided that's what I would call him for the moment, just smiles a little.  
"Well we do ask that every guest arrives at least two hours early so we can fix them up, and the sound crew can walk them through what is going to happen in the interview and test everything to make sure it works properly." I just stared at him, of course, I started to feel stupid. I was thinking we had about thirty minutes and I would have to go on stage with my hair not done but we had plenty of time even for my hair.  
"Oh well thank you for agreeing to fix my hair even though you weren't suppose to. It's really these guys fault" I point behind me, the boys just look surprised that I threw them under the bus like that. "Oh don't look at me like that you know it's true." They just start to slowly nod and smile a little. Boys, I think to myself, the leader starts to talk again.  
"My name is Antoine" he was tall and slim with nice brown hair that stood in about every direction. "this is my team" he named everyone off and then assigned everyone to one of the boys. I could tell he was a very organized person and liked to be in charge, "I will do Mackenzie and Christen can help me." He pointed to a woman about twenty-five with short spiky brown hair. She smiled and looked nice enough so I followed her to a chair that had the most products on the counter. I blushed a little,  
"Sorry about my hair it's going to be a mess." she smiled back at me  
"It's fine, plus I like a challenge" she winked at me and pulled my hair out of the bun. Like I guessed it was all over the place, just then Antoine walked over. He examined my hair,  
"Well it is a pretty color and nice and long. I like it but we might have to start from the beginning and just start by washing it and then decide what we are going to do" Christen nodded and Antoine walked off to check the other boys.  
"You might want to take your jacket off and I can grab a towel so your shirt doesn't get wet." she walked over to a cabinet and I took my jacket off, she leaned back my chair and put my hair in a sink. After she got the towel around my shoulders and made sure my shirt was covered, I felt warm water on my felt so good to have someone wash my hair I started to doze off. I heard laughing and looked up, Christen was laughing and shutting the water off. "Sorry did I wake you from your nap?" I rolled my eyes and let her ring my hair out and sit my chair up. Antoine came over again and started to look at my hair again.  
"Is your hair curly?" he asked  
"Yeah" it came out curious and he chuckled  
"It's just that it is already started to form curls, well what I think we should do is dry it, straighten it some so it's not frizzy and then curl it." Christen just nodded and started to brush out my hair. Harry was already done since the stylist didn't have much to do besides make it a little more curly, Damn him and his gorgeous hair. It's not fair that it is that easy for him. I must have frowned slightly because he came over and said  
"don't hate me for my beautiful hair." I just rolled my eyes and laughed, he pulled up a chair and started to talk to me while Christen brushed through my hair. She then got out a hair dryer and started to blow dry my hair so we couldn't talk anymore unless we wanted to shout. After about three minutes Harry started to complain  
"Good lord how long does it take to dry hair?"  
"Hey it's not my fault I have a lot of hair." After a few more minutes Christen is finally done and turns off the hair dryer. Harry started laughing his head off, the rest of the boys came over then with their hair done and started to laugh.  
"Oh shut up" I say they are all trying to breathe  
"You... you look like a lion" Niall finally managed to say through laughter.  
"Oh ha ha you guys are so funny. Can you please fix my hair Christen?" I asked she just laughed a little and took a brush to my mane of hair. I winced every now and then when she came across a tangle but mostly just talked to the boys. Christen put half of my hair up and started to straighten the underneath part. Harry pulled out his phone  
"No!" I shouted at him, he just stuck his lip out and gave me puppy dog eyes  
"Pleaaase?" he asked, the others just looked confused. I just sighed and said fine. He smiled and pointed his camera at me, I put my thumbs up and smiled really big. He laughed a little and sat back down, "yep that's going on Twitter" I groaned but let it go. Christen let down the top part of my hair and started to work on that. Harry was checking his phone "well we got a lot of comments on Twitter about you." he said  
"Are they good?" I asked  
"Most of them yeah, a lot are saying that you're pretty or funny. Some aren't very nice but those just say we should have picked them instead of you so they are just jealous." I sighed  
"Ok good I can except that." they all smiled as Christen started to warm up the curling iron. Antoine came over then and started nodding  
"Good much better" which I wish he didn't say because the boys were now trying not to laugh. He then parted my hair to the side and started to curl it. The boys started to talk again  
"So I really think most of the fans are going to like you." Liam said while the rest nodded, I just nodded to while hoping he was right. Talking about Twitter and everything made me realize I forgot my phone at the hotel.  
"Crap" I said, "I left my phone, my mom is going to kill me for not answering her." The boys just looked at me funny.  
"You do realize that it's about three in the morning over there right?" Louis asked, I just started to blush  
"Oh yeah forgot, that's probably why i'm so sleepy to" the boys just laughed and rolled their eyes. "Hey Harry can I use your phone to check Twitter?" I asked, he handed over his phone and I logged into my account and just started at the screen. My notifications were over the top, five thousand new people were following me and I had about a thousand that posted something on my wall. There were a lot more nice things than I expected. A lot of people saying congratulations, or that I was so lucky, there were even several saying that I was really pretty. Those shocked me the most but I liked them. There were also a lot of comments on the picture of the prank, most said it was awesome or laughed but some asked why I would dare to mess up the boy's hair. Those were kind of funny to read because they all sounded so ridiculous. I tweeted 'thank you for all the nice comments, later I will post some pictures of the boys and me from the show today!' I logged off and handed Harry back his phone. Thankfully Antoine was done curling my hair, even though I do like people playing with my hair I was getting tired of sitting in the chair. I tried to turn around and look but Antoine wouldn't let me.  
"Hold on let me finish your makeup and then you can see"  
"Ok but not too much please I normally only wear mascara and eyeliner anyway." he nodded and said  
"I might do a little more to make your eyes pop but not too much, there isn't that much to do anyway you have a natural beauty." I kind of snorted and he looked at me funny.  
"Oh I mean thank you" and look down, he puts some final hairspray in my hair and starts on my makeup. He doesn't take long finally I get to see my reflection and I gasp a little. They managed to make me look really good. My hair looks long and pretty in soft curls falling over my shoulder and my makeup is perfect to where it's not too much by the eye shadow does make my eyes pop. Today they are more of a green color so they go well with the dark blue/black eyeshadow and eyeliner. I smile at him and say thank you. I finally get to get up and it's hard at first, I had been sitting in that chair for a little over an hour. The boys ask Antoine to take a picture.  
"Can't let her look this good without a picture" Louis winks at me while I roll my eyes and put my jacket back on. The boys put me in the middle and we take a picture, it does look pretty good so I tell Harry to send it to me. The producer finally comes in and tell us to follow him so he can tell us what is all going to happen. By the time he goes through it all and we check everything it is only thirty minutes until the show starts. We have to go back to the changing rooms so they can start letting people in, it a big room where they can fit lots of audience. I start to feel nervous again and can feel my hands start to shake, the boys notice and just start goofing off to make me feel better, they start to tickle me and throw things at each other. It's really funny but I have to rein them in sometimes. It does work until a guy tells us we have to go backstage, five minutes left, I start to feel a little sick.  
"Am I suppose to feel this way?" I ask faintly, Harry just smiles and takes my hand as we walk to the entrance. I can hear the audience and it sounds huge, the hostess starts the show and is introducing us. I take one final breath as Harry starts pulling me into bright lights and a lot of screaming. I just look at the ground as we walk out on stage, my legs start to feel like jelly and my heart is beating so hard I feel like it is going to come out of my chest. I look up and we are almost to the chairs they have set up for us. I look out into the crowd which is a mistake, I start to feel sick with all these people looking at me. I can feel myself blushing and the boys start to laugh at my response, I send them a dark look and half heartedly wave at the crowd before sitting down in the chair closest to the hostess like I was told to. Harry sits next to me and I just look down at my shoes waiting for the audience to calm down. I knew they would be loud but I feel like my eardrums are about to start bleeding. Finally they calm down and the hostess starts speaking, I realize a little too late I might be in shock cause I only hear muffled words, I shake my head and listen to her properly  
"...zayn and Liam are joining us today with someone special, Mackenzie Evans" more cheers and I feel myself go red again. Jane, the hostess, talks to me then  
" So Mackenzie tell us how you got so lucky as to get to meet One Direction?" there were more cheers, I figure I might as well get it over with so I start talking but only look at Jane and not out into the crowd.  
"Well the boys were holding a contest you had to make a video so I just made one as real as I could and they picked me."  
"Really, that's great. Do I hear an American accent?" I laugh a little  
"Yeah I come from Oklahoma its like in the very middle of America"  
"So how long are you staying with the boys?" Harry jumps in then  
"Well she was mainly a one night stand but we didn't have time to drop her off before we came" he smirked at me and the rest of the boys started laughing, I hit his arm and gave him a dirty look  
"He thinks he is so funny," I comment and his face fell while the others just start to laugh harder, it's my turn to smirk as I answer" I'm staying the summer with them I get to go on their tour and everything." Jane is smiling  
"So as everyone can see you guys get along great." Niall answered  
"Oh yeah, it's great to have her around. We get along great and she is already like one of us. Plus she has already started to help keep us under control." I can hear some mummers in the crowd and I realize that these girls are analyzing everything I do and say. It's extremely nerve racking and I can feel my hands get sweaty, I wipe them on my jeans and pay attention to Jane again  
"So Mackenzie I think everyone wants to know what it's like living with One Direction. Are they just like they seem, how is this experience for you." I just smile a little  
"It's awesome! Really it's just like living with five very hyper very loud teenage guys. It's fun though, I am constantly laughing. I can happily tell their fans they are just as funny and sweet in real life as they are in their videos. As for how I'm taking it well, this is my first real experience with the fans and interviews and everything. Since I haven't puked yet I think that's an accomplishment." I say and smile a little the boys laugh Zayn says  
"Really you should have seen her before, it was kind of funny but you couldn't help but feel bad for her. She looked sick for a while and was just shaking until we came on." Jane patted my knee and said  
"You'll get used to it, don't worry" after that she asked the boys some more questions, some about me but mostly about their tour that was coming up and some about them. Finally Jane said  
"Well we have to take a break and when we come back the boys are going to perform What Makes You Beautiful." we smile and wave at the camera until the camera man says we're off, I sigh and look around, the fans start to yell at the boys and I just smile I got through it!  
I didn't have to be on the last part I look over at the boys and they are smiling at me.  
"So what did you think?" Louis asked  
"Terrifying" was all I say the boys smile as the stage crew come up to us and start to tell the boys what is going to happen after the break. They tell me I can stay backstage and watch the boys perform or go back to the dressing rooms. Well it is my first time to get to watch them so I say I will stay backstage. When they go back on air I finally get to see the boys perform live, it's better than I thought. I can't help but be a little relieved when the show is over though, as we are making our way out there is a crowd that had formed. They were not what I was expecting though they were not screaming their heads off or pushing and shoving they were just waiting. They all smiled as the boys walked out and the boys just started to talk to them and sign stuff. I just stood off to the side awkwardly until a group of girls called me over, I was surprised at first but when I walked over they just talked to me. They had already spoken to the boys so they asked me question about the boys or how England was different from America. I was actually enjoying myself until the security said we had to go the girls asked for a picture first, it was my first picture so it was kinda awkward but I was happy the girls even asked. After I was about to walk away one of the girls stops and says  
"Oh and Mackenzie" I turn around "you're really pretty" I smile and wave then get in the car. It has been a great day but it also has been extremely stressful, as soon as I get in the car and the driver takes off I fall asleep.**


End file.
